Out of my control
by Annie Yue
Summary: Llevaba el suficiente tiempo sola como para empezar a perder la paciencia. No es que ella fuera mojigata (quizás un poco quisquillosa), pero aun le costaba creer que Sasuke y ella habían terminado... o algo así. Mas cuando encontró los ojos pardos de Sasori esa noche; con su aroma a barniz y madera, y aquel curioso color de cabello, Sakura deseó ceder un poco y perder el control.


Para Dai-chan Uzumaki. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado, en serio. Me alegra haber terminado de escribir este fic, ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Gracias Dai.

* * *

.

.

**OUT OF MY CONTROL**

.

.

— Dios, que caliente estoy…

Sakura se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, acomodándose de tal manera de no hacerse daño con el escritorio frente a ella y con la cama a su espalda, la cual topaba su avance con la dichosa silla. Se tiró un poco del cabello y soltó su moño, dejando que los mechones le hicieran cosquillas sobre los hombros desnudos. Si, sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir comenzar el trabajo de la universidad envuelta por la toalla de baño.

— ¿Acaso oí bien?

— Diablos.

Sakura maldijo al ver el ojo travieso de Ino asomándose por la entrada a su dormitorio. La chica, de esbelto cuerpo y cabello rubio de muñeca, la miró casi con incredibilidad. Sakura Haruno dijo que estaba caliente, y eso ameritaba bullying.

— Déjame en paz, Ino. Hoy no estoy de humor.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para mis bromas o un buen polvo?

La almohada que ayudaba a Sakura a estar cómoda en su silla fue a parar al rostro de Ino, quien logró atajar el proyectil de plumas con una suave maniobra. Comenzó a reír cuando la cara de la Haruno se desfiguró y el color tomate adornó sus mejillas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? Tengo veinte años y mi novio me dejó en el peor momento.

— Oh, vamos —Ino se le acercó y la rodeó por los hombros —. Siempre supimos que Sasuke-kun abandonaría Konoha, y no es como que a él le volviera loco la idea tampoco.

— Si, si… llevas dos meses diciéndome lo mismo, maldita cerda —rió Sakura, relajando los hombros.

— ¿Dos meses ya? ¿En serio? ¿Y en todo ese tiempo no te has tirado a nadie…? ¡Hey!

Del golpe esta vez no la salvó nadie. Ino aún así estalló en carcajadas y Sakura la pateó lo suficiente como para crearle un hematoma para el día siguiente, y no la golpeaba porque se riera de ella, no; lo hacía porque ella tenía razón. Mierda.

Cuando Sasuke le dijo que debía hacer aquel intercambio de estudios, su corazón vomitó sangre, y es que no había otro término que se asemejara más a su situación: Ella-vomitó-sangre. Su corazón explotó y quizás también parte de su paciencia.

Y no es como que hubiesen terminado – en cláusulas explícitas –, pero se habían dado un tiempo para no sufrir por el otro. Sakura quiso ponerse a llorar cuando hablaron de eso, pero no lo hizo, y a cambio ahogó sus males en cervezas baratas junto a las amigas con las que vivía mientras el rayado disco de _Goyte_ y su "sombody that I used to Know" resonaba entre las paredes de la sala de estar; y es que hombre, Karin de verdad rayaba con ese disco.

Lloró tanto, cantó tanto y bebió tanto, que al día siguiente no pudo levantarse. Hinata e Ino no sabían si Sakura estaba muerta o se esforzaba en ser estatua.

Sí, eso fue hace ya dos meses.

Dos meses sin un polvo y sin Sasuke. Súper, grandioso, maravilloso.

— ¿Por qué tanta cara larga por aquí?

Sakura giró sobre las rueditas de su silla y se topó con la cara curiosa de Karin y Hinata. La primera asomaba una sonrisa traviesa mientras que la segunda simplemente saludaba con la mano.

— Oh, ya sabes, lo típico; Ino vino aquí a mendigar mi amor —contestó Sakura, haciendo que la pelirroja de Karin riera.

— ¿Y ha funcionado? —indagó la chica mientras se adentraba a la habitación junto a Hinata y tomaban ambas asiento junto a Ino en la cama.

— Nah, Sakura es demasiado hembra para mí —contestó Ino, acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinata —. Tan hembra que ha ahorrado todas sus hormonas y ahora está fogosa.

— ¡Ino!

Karin rió tanto que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos, e incluso Hinata no pudo evitar unirse a la estruendosa risa de la pelirroja. Ino aceptaba todos los almohadazos que Sakura le propinaba y dejaba que se desquitara de esta manera.

— Podrías tener al chico que quisieras, pelos de chicle —le dijo Karin, quien hasta entonces solo se había dedicado a mirar el arrebato de ira de la chica y a cortar las puntas quemadas de su cabello con las uñas. Sakura la miró —. Digo, ¿Qué te detiene en realidad?

— Ah, pues no sé, ¿Quizás el hecho de que mi novio y yo terminamos-no-terminamos? Sigo con Sasuke… sólo que a la distancia.

— Sakura-san —llamó Hinata —, Sasuke-kun dijo que podías estar con quién quisieras en este año, que cuando él regresara verían cómo arreglarían su relación.

— ¿Lo ves? Incluso él te manda a tener sexo loco y luego olvidarlo todo —insistió Ino.

— ¡Él no dijo eso!

— ¿Entonces qué significa, caramelito?

Karin esperó a que Sakura le respondiera, pero sólo obtuvo un sonoro resoplo por parte de ella. Si, maldición, ellas tenían razón; pero no por eso ella quería acceder. Si lo hacía, ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Cómo miraría a Sasuke? "Si, Sasuke-kun, lo pasé increíble en tu ausencia, ¿Ahora te casarás conmigo?". Mientras más se lo repetía, más tonto a Sakura le sonaba.

— Bien, da igual en realidad —comentó Ino, pintándose las uñas de color rosa paste con uno de los esmaltes de Sakura —, la cuestión aquí es otra, frentona, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Esperar como Julieta?

— Quizás. Aún lo amo.

— Y aún estás caliente —agregó la rubia, haciendo que Hinata y Sakura se sonrojaran. Ella sonrió de manera juguetona.

— Soy mujer, puedo con eso; además, no es nada que un consolador no pueda manejar.

Karin, Ino y Sakura rieron mientras una hiperventilada Hinata las miraba con la cara a punto de explotarle.

.

* * *

.

— Por la mierda. ¿Por qué yo?

Sakura estaba a punto de mandar a volar el teclado de su computador por la ventana, ¿Por qué la letra "H" tenía que fallarle justo ahora? Si no enviaba el trabajo antes del medio día el profesor la reprobaría, y eso era un hecho, no una opción. La cuestión es que justo ahora que acababa de terminarlo, la dichosa letra no le permitía escribir su apellido, y, Dios, estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar.

Se puso de pie y corrió por el pasillo en busca de alguna de sus compañeras de piso, pero parecía que el día se esforzaba en empeorar. Ino, su vecina de cuarto, no había aparecido desde ayer, y Hinata, la que tenía el cuarto justo frente a ella, tampoco estaba. Golpeó en el cuarto de Karin y en el de Tenten, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y de verdad poco le importaba entrar a sus dormitorios, mas el problema era que todas ellas se habían llevado sus computadores a la universidad, y por ende, ella moriría. Sí, porque reprobar patología a esas alturas del año equivalía a morir.

— Oh Santa madre de Dios.

Sakura dio saltitos cuando bajó las escaleras y se topó con el computador de Tenten en la mesita de centro. De verdad su felicidad fue infinita. Se acercó al aparato y se mordió las uñas mientras éste se encendía, y en todo ese tiempo (tres minutos y veintidós segundos), Sakura apenas respiró. Finalmente envió el trabajo… con un minuto de retraso. Joder.

Rogó que la profesora no estuviera con un humor de perros y le aceptara el documento, y resignada decidió apagar el computador de Tenten. Iba a cerrar la ventanilla de internet cuando el sonido típico de Facebook captó su interés. Sus verdosos ojos se abrieron al ver que quién le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Kisame, un conocido estudiante de Ingeniería maritima. Sakura se preguntó muchísimas cosas, incluso el origen del universo, pero entones comprendió; él le hablaba a Tenten, no a ella. Hasta dónde logró entender, Kisame le preguntaría si iría, ¿A dónde? Quién sabe, y a Sakura le picó la curiosidad. Le preguntó a dónde se refería, y los dedos le temblaron antes de presionar "enter". Kisame le contestó, después de preguntarle si estaba ebria como para olvidarlo, que él hablaba de la fiesta en su casa.

—Tenten me va a odiar…

Sakura sabía que su amiga estaba interesada en uno de los chicos que vivía con Kisame, Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata; pero jamás la vio entusiasmada en aproximarse a él. O eso supuso hasta ahora, ¿Tenten prefería acercarse a Kisame (alias tiburón-Kisame) antes que a Neji? Esta chica debía priorizar sus intereses. Sakura río mientras le escribía que ahí estaría – haciendo referencia a Tenten –, siguiéndole de una carita sugestiva. Kisame pareció divertido con esto, pues comenzó a escribir más deprisa. Sakura se despidió cuando captó que la conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero antes de poder liberarse de él, un mensaje la hizo detenerse.

"_No se te olvide traer a todas tus amigas. Las esperamos acá como a las once"._

Alto. Stop. ¿Leyó bien? ¿Las estaban invitando a todas? ¿De verdad? Es decir, ¿Ellos sabían de su existencia? Sakura era conocida en la universidad, pero no exactamente por aquellos tipos de detalles, sino más bien por su exótico cabello rosa y por su grupo de amigas. Hace un rato que no salía con las chicas, quizás incluso fuera divertido. Le aseguró a Kisame que ahí estarían y cerró el computador portátil. ¿Cuántos meses llevaba sin Sasuke ya? Ah, sí, ocho meses.

Y contando.

Sakura se estaba vistiendo cuando el grito escandalizado de Tenten llegó hasta ella. Vio como Hinata salía de su dormitorio y corría escaleras abajo para ver qué pasaba, parecido a la reacción de Ino, sólo que ésta última no bajó los escalones. Sakura apenas asomó el rostro a través de su puerta. Si a Tenten no le parecía gracioso lo que ella había hecho esa mañana, entonces no era bueno acercarse demasiado; no si no querías perder un ojo al menos. Como estudiaba odontología, Tenten tenía una armería de instrumentos peligrosos en su pieza… cientos y cientos de agujas y cuchillas para tallar con las que de seguro Sakura no se quería topar mientras vivieran juntas.

— ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

Karin tenía la cara pegada a la pantalla al igual que Hinata, quienes paulatinamente iban formando una sonrisa en sus mejillas. Ino se abalanzó sobre ellas (aún en ropa interior porque se puso a dormir apenas llegó a eso de las dos de la tarde), y comenzó a devorar con la vista lo que decía el chat con Kisame. Sakura bajó y vio como la nerviosa de Tenten daba vueltas en torno a su propio eje, metiéndose el pulgar a la boca.

— ¡¿Kisame-tiburón te habló?! – la sorpresa en Karin era tan palpable como un pastelazo en la cara. Tenten asintió frenética con la cabeza.

— Es la primera vez que lo hace, ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

— Vamos, no es para tanto —comentó Ino, restándole la importancia que este acontecimiento sí tenía —. He hablado con él antes, y es bastante simpático si omites su macabra risa, en serio.

— ¡No es por eso, Ino! —chilló Tenten, tomando asiento junto a Hinata y resoplando —. También he hablado con él antes, pero esto es distinto. Nos ha invitado a su fiesta anual, por eso es importante.

Sakura quedó con una "o" formada en su boca y miró a todas y cada una de sus compañeras. Los lentes de Karin se habían empañado un poco debido a que el aliento de Ino le llegó de pleno en el rostro, quien por cierto, se puso blanca como un papel. Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras le devolvía la mirada a Sakura, y sólo entonces ella reaccionó.

— ¿Nos acaban de invitar a la fiesta anual de los Akatsuki? —Ino tragó grueso después de preguntar, observando como Tenten asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez muy despacito — ¡Gracias Diooos!

Karin se abrazó a Ino y las dos empezaron a dar giros con ímpetu. Agarraron a Hinata y la obligaron a unírseles, atrapando a Sakura también en su júbilo. Tenten las miraba y antes de darse cuenta también se encontraba entre los delgados brazos de Karin.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, con las cabezas unidas, y se miraron entre todas.

— Bueno, ya estuvo, ¿me dirán cuál de ustedes fue la chistosa que escribió en mi Facebook?

— Yo no fui —aseguró Ino de inmediato, mirando a Karin al igual que el resto.

— ¿Qué miras, rubia? Yo no fui.

— No fue Ino, ni Karin y mucho menos Hinata… Sakura, ¿Algo que decir?

— Yo… verás Tenten… fue una emergencia, ¡En serio! ¡Hey, no cosquillas no! ¡Paren!

Acabó mejor de lo que ella creyó. En vez de recibir un castigo —como supuso ella que debía ser —, las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre que ropa usar y qué tipo de sorpresa se iban a llevar ese fin de semana. Sakura regresó a su cuarto y terminó de vestirse, y mientras hacía eso intentó pensar. La fiesta anual de los Akatsuki era bien conocida, y no sólo por ser la única celebración anual que se hacía en la casa de ese grupo de chicos, sino por el gran caos que se formaba ahí. En su segundo año de medicina, Sakura ya había previsto una vida universitaria _nerd, _dedicándose a leer cada libro de la biblioteca de la Universidad de Konoha, ¿Pero qué pasó? Pues esa fantasía ñoña jamás ocurrió. Al vivir con Ino, Karin e incluso Tenten, su vida fue un completo despelote desde el comienzo. A Karin le encantaba llevar amigos a la casa y a Ino sacar a sus amigas de la casa. Eran un complemento entre las dos, ¿Y Tenten? Ella quizás era un poco más tranquila en ese ámbito, pero sabe Dios que una vez que esa chica se entusiasma ni el mismo mar es capaz de apagarla.

Hinata se parecía un poco más a ella. Era tranquila y disfrutaba de los placeres más simples de la vida; como un yogurt helado en pleno verano. Sí, eso era mejorcito.

Y aun con eso y todo, Hinata terminaba siendo arrastrada por el trío del mal, y si ella caía, también lo hacía Sakura. Efecto dómino.

Ese día era martes, y la fiesta de los Akatsuki era el viernes por la noche. Algo le decía a Sakura que en lo que avanzaba la fecha, más temperamentales se pondrían sus compañeras de cuarto. Y no se equivocó. Ella jamás, y en serio jamás, vio a Ino limpiar la casa. La rubia movía el paño sobre la mesa sin siquiera notar que ya lo había hecho esa misma mañana, y la única que intentó abstenerla de convertirse en cenicienta fue Hinata. Sakura y Tenten disfrutaban ver como la siempre inalterable Ino se caía a pedazos por la ansiedad.

Pero cuando el viernes llegó, ya nadie la molestó. Ino había conseguido traspasar su ansiedad y emoción al resto de compañeras, e inevitablemente todo aquello se convirtió en nerviosismo puro. El qué ponerse, qué decir, cómo actuar comenzó a hacer mella en cada una, atacándolas de distinta manera. El cabello de Karin estaba incontrolable, una espinilla horrenda le salió a Ino en la frente, Hinata había dejado de hablar y Tenten perdió el total apetito, mas si ellas estaban con problemas, Sakura pudo estar peor. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber ella que su colon se irritaría así? Parecía una pera con la barriga salida de tan descomunal manera.

— ¿Y si simplemente no vamos y ya?

Hinata tembló al ver los ojos de Ino mirar fijamente a Tenten. La morocha alzó las manos en señal de tregua y rió al ver cómo Ino amenazó con romperle el cuello. Ellas iban, y pobre del que se le fuera en contra.

— Me siento gorda.

— Lo estás —contestó Ino, dándose cuenta muy tarde que Sakura estaba detrás de ella —, pero así te ves hermosa… Eres redonda y linda.

— Y tú eres un semáforo en rojo. Esa espinilla podría alumbrar media calle.

Ino golpeó el espejo para no saltar sobre la pelirrosa, quien luchaba por subir el cierre de su vertido verde. Giró su cabeza y rió suavemente.

— Vale, eso me lo merecía.

Eran las nueve de la noche y cada una tenía su pelea personal. Hinata enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras rojas del cabello de Karin para poder hacerle al menos un moño decente, pero su pelo se sentía como la paja misma debido a la resequedad. Tenten jugaba con unas uvas, pero antes de tragarlas las sacaba de la boca y volvía a hacerlas girar sobre sus labios, sintiéndose insegura. Ah, y Sakura… bueno, ella era un chiste. Se tomó un medicamento para bajar la hinchazón, pero a causa de eso se encontraba eructando cada dos por tres. Si llegaba a hacerlo en la fiesta ella se suicidaría ahí mismo, sin siquiera pensar en sus amigas y familia.

— Pues ya está, señoritas —concluyó Karin, mirando en un espejo el moño que Hinata le había hecho —. Es hora del show.

— Si, ya es algo tarde —Tenten miró su reloj de muñeca y luego guardó las manos en sus holgados pantalones — ¿Alguien quiere ir al baño antes de irnos? ¿No? Entonces salgamos de una vez.

No fueron en auto dado a que la fiesta era apenas a dos calles de su casa. Era un condominio universitario, por lo que todos vivían por ahí. Ino hacía sonar todas sus pulseras y collares, y ese fue el único sonido que hubo entre las cinco chicas hasta llegar a la casa de los Akatsuki.

Las luces giraban en todas direcciones, y ya desde la cuadra de su casa se podían ver las filas de autos estacionados. Los nervios de cada una se fueron disipando paulatinamente hasta perderse en medio de la música que se escapaba por la ventana.

Llegaron al porche de la casa y golpearon dos veces debido a que el ruido impidió a que las oyeran en la primera oportunidad.

— Hey, ¿Qué tal?

Era Hidan quien las recibió. Si Ino alguna vez tuvo nervios eso se acababa de ir al pasado.

— Nada nuevo —contestó ella, alzándose de hombros y sonriendo divertida —, sólo vamos de paso a una fiesta.

— Así veo —rió Hidan, dándoles paso a todas —. Espero que esa fiesta no sea mejor que ésta.

— Te responderemos a la salida.

Entraron y de inmediato se bañaron en las luces de neón y el aroma a alcohol.

— Bien, este es el plan —llamó Karin, atrayendo a cada chica —Sin importar como, o con quien, nos encontraremos aquí a las cuatro de la mañana para irnos a casa, ¿De acuerdo?

— Si —respondieron todas.

— Perfecto, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba —dijo antes de que ellas no le escucharan —. Si alguna quiere tener _distracciones de una noche, _recuerden tener cuidado.

Sakura rió.

—Sí, sí, y no olviden que sin envoltorio no hay regalo —dijo la pelirrosa, haciendo un gesto vulgar. Hinata se acaloró en seguida.

— La frentona tiene razón —agregó Ino, abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba el bar —. Las adoro, pero aún no quiero ser tía de alguna criatura de ustedes. Si el tipo no tiene condón, entonces déjenlo botado.

—Vale —concluyó Tenten, riendo de las ocurrencias de la rubia.

Bebieron juntas un rato y pasada una hora ahí dentro, se separaron.

Sakura jamás se alejó de Karin, y cuando se encontraron solas las dos decidieron ir a bailar.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido? —le preguntó la pelirroja, tomándola de la muñeca hasta donde la gente estaba bailando.

— Quizás Hinata fue a ayudar a Tenten con Neji —comentó Sakura, a lo que Karin le dio razón —, e Ino debe estar por ahí. Ya la conoces.

— Si, ya aparecerá solita.

Estaban levemente bebidas; aún podían ver bien, pero el mareo hacía presencia en ambas. Bailaron y rieron como tontas mientras observaban a la gente a sus alrededores. Ya había pasado un buen rato en la improvisada pista de baile y a las gargantas de ambas les urgió un trago. Karin, ya colorada por tanto bailar y por la bebida, se acercó hasta el oído de Sakura.

— Adivina a quién encontraron mis ojos —le susurró. Sakura rió.

— ¿Lo conozco?

— Sipi, y te estaba mirando.

Sakura se mordió el labio y bebió un poco más de su bebida. Karin tomó el vaso de ella y le permitió hacer un giro rápido. Los ojos gatunos de Sakura miraron hacia la esquina de la habitación y reconoció a su cuñado, o mejor dicho, ex-cuñado. Se volvió hacia Karin.

— ¿Te refieres a Itachi?

— No sólo a él —respondió, mirándola de manera juguetona —. Todos lo hicieron. Parece que nos vamos a divertir.

Sakura la miró confusa sin dejar de sonreír. Terminaron sus vasos y regresaron a bailar con mayor energía. Sakura hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza y cruzó miradas con uno de los chicos al lado de su ex-cuñado. Lo conocía. Sus ojos pardos la miraron de soslayo, pero algo en Sakura rugió. Quiso tener una escusa para acercarse a todo ese grupo, pero le asustaba la idea de hacer el ridículo, ¿Qué decir? Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. Prefería seguir con Karin hasta que los pies le sangrasen antes de cometer suicidio social. La pelirroja la miró alarmada y Sakura se alteró un poco.

— Gírate —ordenó Karin, comenzando a mostrar los dientes en una sexy sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No, ni hablar.

— Que te gires, Sakura —insistió la pelirroja, y antes de que pudieran ponerle algún reproche, tomó de los hombros a la pelirrosa y le dio la vuelta.

— ¡Karin…!

La mirada de Sakura pasó de los ojos rojizos de Karin hasta la tediosa esquina de antes. Su corazón saltó a lo loco cuando vio que todos la miraban.

— Anda, sigue bailando conmigo — le habló Karin desde la espalda —, pero pobre de ti si no consigues que nos inviten a ir ahí.

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos. Si iba acceder a la petición de la loca cuatro-ojos no quería ver nada. Meneó las caderas suavemente y alzó los brazos, chocando con la espalda de Karin. Cuando volvió a levantar los parpados su boca se entreabrió y sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ahí venían dos de ellos.

Sakura se giró violentamente y miró a su amiga, quien no ocultó la sorpresa por el arrebato de la pelirrosa. Lo comprendió todo cuando ya dos de los chicos estaban a su lado.

— Hola —saludó uno de ellos. Era inconfundible, y guapo, y Sakura tembló de la ansiedad.

— Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Sakura saludó a Itachi y esté le sonrió cordialmente. Karin sólo asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Mucho. Te reconocí por tu cabello, Sakura-san —explicó el moreno, sonriendo — ¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura creyó que le preguntaba por Sasuke, quien era hermano menor de Itachi, pero hizo caso omiso de ello. Sonrió.

— Bien, olvidando los exámenes, por supuesto.

Itachi le correspondió la sonrisa y giró su mirada hacia su acompañante. Kisame no había perdido ojo de nada.

— Nosotros estamos en la esquina —explicó él, señalando con la vista hacia dónde se refería. Karin y Sakura miraron hacia allá — Hace menos calor por ahí, _je, je._

Ambas chicas omitieron la risa de Kisame. Era conocido por ese ruido macabro, por lo que no mostraron lo perturbadas que estaban.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? — Invitó Itachi sin segundas intenciones. Las dos quisieron saltar de la emoción por haber conseguido su cometido, pero no lo hicieron.

— Si, ya estaba comenzado a cansarme de bailar, ¿Quieres ir, Karin?

— Claro, por mi está bien.

Kisame e Itachi las guiaron a través de la pelotera de gente y les ofrecieron unos lugares. Karin se sentó al lado de un chico delgado pero de bueno brazos, quien ya la miraba con gozo. A ella eso no le agradó y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó ella, sonando más ruda de lo que quiso. Sakura quiso advertirle, pero no sabía cómo.

— Nada, lindura —contestó el otro, mostrándose aún más interesado.

— Ajá.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Itachi y de Karin, quedando entre ambos. El chico de antes fue presentado como Suigetsu, y era el primo de Kisame. Al parecer él tenía por objetivo fastidiar a Karin toda la noche, y antes de que Sakura pudiera inmiscuirse entre ellos, la risa brotó de sus labios. Esos dos eran como el perro y el gato, y eran muy divertidos juntos.

Sakura habló con la chica que estaba ahí cerca, Konan, y tan pronto giró su rostro para ver a su otro costado, el aliento se escapó de su boca. Ahí estaba el chico de antes; con su cabello rojo alborotado y los ojos pardos ocultos tras gruesas pestañas. Sakura sólo vio su perfil pues el chico hablaba con otra persona, pero no bien sintió una mirada sobre él, ladeó su rostro.

Sus miradas se quedaron estáticas una sobre la otra. Sin querer desearlo, las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon con violencia, pero aún así no pudo desviar la mirada de él.

Era Sasori. Ella lo había visto antes, varias veces de hecho, pero jamás había deparado demasiado en él hasta entonces. Los labios de él estaban en una línea fina y firme, pero a altura de la comisura se podía ver un suave levantamiento. Le estaba sonriendo.

— Oye, Sasori, ¿Vas a terminarte eso?

— Tsk, es mi cerveza, Hidan. No fastidies.

— Pero tengo sed…

Sasori cedió y le entregó la bebida a Hidan, quien le dio las gracias y se bebió todo de un solo trago. Hablaron un buen rato todos ahí. Karin ya se había desinhibido y había conseguido llevarse bien con todos; excepto con Suigetsu, porque él, según las mismas palabras de la pelirroja, era un aborto de alíen convertido en pez.

— ¡Qué me dejes en paz, maldición! —chilló Karin. Sakura ya estaba roja de tanto reírse.

— No puedo, esto es divertido —repuso Suigetsu, alzándose de hombros —. Si no te hubieras teñido el pelo de ese color no te estaría fastidiando.

Karin apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó, acercándose de manera amenazadora hasta él. Ella estaba avergonzada, algo borracha, y sumamente molesta, y esas tres cosas combinaban mal.

— Escucha, maldito estúpido, soy pelirroja al natural. Si no puedes con eso, pues lárgate.

Todos estaban pendientes de la discusión entre él y Karin.

— Demuéstrame que es natural, zanahoria loca.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso, eh? ¿Quieres mi árbol genealógico acaso?

— No hay que llegar tan lejos —contestó él, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y bajando la mirada hasta las piernas de Karin. Se atrevió a rozar su falda con los dedos y todo quedó en un absoluto silencio.

Karin abrió tanto los ojos que le dolió. Sakura se molestó con la indirecta de Suigetsu, es decir, ¿Tan atrevido era? Si, era divertido reírse de sus discusiones, pero quizás ya se le estaba pasando la mano.

— Si serás desgraciado —gruñó Karin como una gata furiosa —, ¿Quién te crees al tocar mi ropa? Diablos, ahora tendré que quemar mi falda. De seguro ya le dejaste percebes o algo peor.

Y la risa regresó.

Sakura se tranquilizó al ver que Karin no tomó tan mal la insinuación de Suigetsu, y que por lo visto, nadie ahí se alteró.

— Ya, ya, me disculpo con usted, Lady Zanahoria, ¿Contenta?

— ¿A eso llamas disculpa? Vaya, espero que tu lengua no se canse.

— No lo hizo —rió Suigetsu, levantándose de la mesa y agarrando a Karin por el brazo —. Anda, ponte de pie, iremos a bailar.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, prefiero amputarme las piernas, maldito fenómeno.

— Puedo cortártelas con los dientes si quieres —se ofreció él, y en medio del arrebato de Karin él la llevó hasta la pista.

Las personas que quedaron con Sakura de a poco comenzaron a levantarse y a dirigirse a distintas partes; algunas al baño y la gran mayoría a bailar. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta en la mesa solo estaban Itachi, Pein, Konan y Sasori.

Sakura sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Pein y Konan fueran a bailar, ya que ella llevaba buenos minutos tirando indirectas a su novio. Los nervios le regresaron de pronto, ¿Qué debía hacer? Había visto a Tenten hace un rato con Ino y a Hinata con Naruto, un amigo de ella, bailando por ahí, pero ya no estaban en su radar, y tampoco lo estaba Karin, para su mala suerte. Si se quedaba con Sasori e Itachi, ¿Qué haría? Hablar con Itachi era fácil, ¿Pero y Sasori? Su simple mirada la ponía como loca.

— Sakura-san —llamó Itachi — ¿qué tal todo en la carrera?

— Nada interesante, en realidad. Estoy cansada de estudiar.

— Espero que esto te sirva para relajarte al menos —dijo Pein amablemente, mirándola con tranquilidad.

— Si, todo aquí es increíble —comentó Sakura —. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

— Me alegra oír eso —habló Konan con una amplia sonrisa —, y dime, ¿Qué te pareció el patio?

— ¿El patio…?

— Claro —Konan la miró confundida —, ¿No has ido? La piscina está llena de globos de colores e incluso hay una cama inflable.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Por supuesto.

Sakura giró su cuello hasta dar con la ventana que tenía vista hacia el patio. Su boca se abrió al ver a la gente dentro de la piscina.

— Deberías darte una vuelta por ahí —aconsejó Konan, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Pein con ella —. Nosotros iremos pronto, nos vemos.

— Si, adiós.

Apenas Konan y Pein les dieron la espalda el miedo de Sakura cobró vida. Ahí estaba ella, frente a Sasori y rozando su brazo izquierdo con Itachi, muda, como momia.

— ¿Quieres ir? —ofreció Itachi. Sakura lo miró con estupor y las mejillas rosadas.

— ¿Cómo?

— Al patio, si quieres puedo llevarte.

Él se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Por razones inherentes a la existencia humana, los ojos de Sakura buscaron los de Sasori. Él la estaba mirando.

— Déjala aquí, Itachi. Yo la llevo en un rato más —dijo él, mirando al moreno.

Los dos hombres se miraron y Sakura casi vio el hilo de tensión entre ambos. Itachi miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros las pupilas de Sasori, y éste le devolvía la mirada con la misma serenidad y profundidad que el moreno. Sakura tragó grueso.

— Sakura, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Ah?

Sakura miró a Itachi desde abajo (porque ella seguía sentada) y le temblaron los labios. La mano de Itachi volvió a ponerse frente a ella y Sakura sintió la necesidad de tomarla. Sus pequeños dedos rozaron apenas las yemas de las manos de él e Itachi ya la tenía sujeta con firmeza. Se levantó y se dejó arrastrar por Itachi, pero apenas había caminado dos pasos detrás de él cuando otra mano tocó su piel. Los dedos de Sasori la tomaron por su desnudo hombro y la detuvieron con suavidad, haciendo que un escalofrío le subiera por la espalda hasta dónde el calor de él se desprendía. La mano de Itachi sobre la suya afirmó su agarre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Itachi, mirando a Sasori. Con cautela la mano que sujetaba la de Sakura fue desplazándose hasta la espalda de ella.

— Quiero invitar a bailar a Sakura —expuso Sasori sin filtro alguno. Sakura tembló ante el agarre de ambos chicos.

— Aá.

Fue otra lucha de miradas. Sakura no entendía nada, ¿Qué les pasaba? Los dos la miraron, y ella supo que tenía que elegir.

Pero ella era tonta, se encontraba algo pasada de copas, y estaba nerviosa.

— Sólo iremos a dar un paseo por el patio —dijo Itachi con total calma. Su voz era grave y ronca, incluso sensual.

Sasori seguía mirando a Sakura. Esos ojos pardos se estaban enterrando como un puñal en los de ella. Sasori aflojó el agarre.

— Si eso es lo que ella quiere.

A Sakura ya le estaba empezando a molestar que ellos hablaran como si ella no estuviese ahí. Sasori bajó su mano a través del brazo de ella e hizo que cada vello se erizara. Sintió como su estómago se contraía.

Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y la sujetó mejor por la cintura. Se acercó a su oído y la invitó a seguirlo, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza. El aliento de Itachi hizo cosquillas en su oído y le resultó de lo más sexy que había.

Miró a Sasori sobre su hombro antes de salir de la casa y éste le guiño un ojo mientras ladeaba una sonrisa. De acuerdo, eso también había sido muy sexy.

Itachi la llevaba por la mano a través del patio. Así como Konan había dicho, una amplia cama inflable estaba ahí con personas saltando dentro de ella, y la piscina estaba que se desbordaba de gente. Había incluso algunas personas sobre flotadores ahí dentro.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Sakura-san?

— Sólo dime Sakura, Itachi-kun. Creo que ya nos conocemos por muchos años.

Itachi la miró. Tenía unos ojos extremadamente bonitos, quizás incluso más que Sasuke, y es que él poseía las pestañas más largas y rizadas que Sakura haya visto antes.

— Bien, entonces Sakura, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Sakura miró a su alrededor y casi se tentó por la cama inflable, pero desistió por completo de la idea cuando sus ojos visualizaron a Ino y a Tenten en la piscina. Las dos estaban sólo en ropa interior, rodeadas por personas que ella no conocía. Itachi la siguió por el borde de la piscina hasta ellas y se detuvieron ahí mismo.

— ¡Hey, miren todos, es mi amiga Sakura! —gritó Ino, muerta de la risa. Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban con ella la saludaron como si la hubiesen estado esperando desde siempre.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, métete a la piscina! —incitó Tenten, apoyada sobre sus antebrazos en el borde de la piscina —. El agua está increíble.

Sakura no necesitó dos dedos de frente para ver que las dos estaban ebrias, no tanto, pero lo estaban, mas no se preocupó tanto al ver que las dos se encontraban en la zona baja de la piscina.

— ¡Itachi! —llamó uno de los tantos ahí —¡Hombre, entra tu también, hm!

— Hmp, Deidara.

— No seas aguafiestas, hm —insitió el rubio que Sakura identificó como Deidara —. Tú también entra, rosadita.

¿Rosadita? Vaya cretino.

— No lo sé —dijo Sakura, jugando con sus manos como Hinata —, es que no traje el traje de baño.

— ¿Y crees que alguien lo hizo? —preguntó Deidara mientras se corría el pelo de la cara —¡Anímate! ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…!

Era increíble como Deidara hizo que todos en la piscina empezaran a provocar a Sakura. Itachi también fue víctima de aquel rubio, y antes de que el mismísimo Deidara fuera a empujarlo, Itachi se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, los jeans y las zapatillas para darse un clavado majestuoso. Sakura no pudo no ver su trasero.

Cuando ella vio que la amenaza de Deidara de lanzarla con ropa y todo iba en serio, Sakura comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido para que él no lo hiciera. Le dio vergüenza que todos estuvieran pendientes de cómo ella se quitaba el vestido, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Como el cierre estaba por la espalda, Sakura tuvo problemas para bajarlo por completo, por lo que la batalla entre ella y el dichoso cierre se hizo vidente para todos. Tenten ya estaba saliendo de la piscina para ayudarla cuando unas manos se le adelantaron.

— Quédate quieta, Sakura —pidió Sasori. Sakura se sacudió nerviosa pues no había sentido su presencia.

— Si…

Sasori bajó el cierre sin problemas y aprovechó para pasar la yema de sus dedos por la suave espalda de Sakura, sintiendo como cada vertebra se alineaba hasta dejar su espalda derecha como flecha. Sakura se asustó al encontrarse a sí misma disfrutando de ese contacto.

_Le gustó mucho._

— ¡Anda, Sasori, métete tú también de una vez, hm!

Él accedió sin chistar. Primero se quitó los zapatos y luego el pantalón sin demorar casi nada, pero cuando llegó la hora de sacarle la camiseta algo cambió. Sus ojos pardos se fundieron en los de Sakura y lentamente se sacó la camiseta, dejando que los ojos de ella disfrutaran el show. Sakura divagó por su blanca piel y se detuvo en el tatuaje de escorpión que Sasori tenía en el costado inferior de su abdomen, el cual estaba algo tapado por su ropa interior. Ella ya casi podía imaginar su lengua sobre la tinta negra del tatuaje.

Él se lanzó y sólo entonces ella regresó al mundo. Bajó su vestido y se quitó los tacones para meterse al agua junto a sus amigas. El cuerpo estaba ardiéndole como una maldita caldera.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Ino de inmediato —. Dios, siento que tuve un orgasmo al ver como los dos se desnudaban _así._

— Se desnudó sólo para ti, Sakura —dijo Tenten en su oído con una risilla —. A Itachi casi le estallan los ojos.

— No digan esas cosas —pidió Sakura a ambas, tan roja que incluso le costaba respirar.

— Parece que esta es noche de sexo para una de nosotras —rió Ino, viendo en la distancia como Sasori salía a flote y se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás.

— Cállate antes de que alguien te escuche, maldita cerda —amenazó Sakura. Ino la miró de manera tétrica.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste, frentona?

— Cerda

— Frentona.

— Cerda.

— Frente de marquesina.

— ¡A callar!

Tenten las tomó a las dos por sus cabezas y las acercó hasta ella. Hicieron un bloqueo entre ellas para que nadie las pudiera oír.

— ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar, Sakura? —preguntó Tenten en un susurro. Sakura suspiró.

— No ha pasado nada, chicas. Me quedé con Karin y nos invitaron a sentarnos con algunas personas.

— No me digas que fue en la esquina de los Akatsuki —habló Ino algo exaltada. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la rubia amplió totalmente su sonrisa —. Maldita suertuda.

— Eso no me explica por qué hay dos sementales mirándote el culo ahora mismo, Sakura —dijo Tenten, haciendo que de reojo las otras dos observaran como efectivamente Itachi y Sasori miraban en su dirección.

— Están celosos uno del otro —rió Ino —, que cosa más divertida.

— ¿Por qué habrían de estar celosos? Itachi es mi cuñado y al otro apenas lo conozco.

— Corrección, cariño. Itachi es tu ex-cuñado y al otro sí lo conoces, y aunque no fuera así, igual te mueres por tener sexo con él, ¿Me equivoco?

A Ino no se le escapaba una. Sakura terminó por ceder a las insistencias de ambas chichas y reconoció que más de una aventurilla con Sasori se le había ocurrido

Las tres sintieron un empujón y un forcejeo. Deidara logró separar los brazos de Tenten y Sakura, agregándose a la conversación.

— Bien, ¿Entonces de qué hablamos, hm? —preguntó él, entretenido.

— De sexo caliente y sin compromiso.

— ¡Ino! —chillaron avergonzadísimas Tenten y Sakura. Deidara estalló en carcajadas.

— Que chica —rió él —. Yo creo que eres como mi versión femenina, Ino-chan. ¿Y cuál de las tres está buscando acción?

— Tenten —dijo Sakura antes de que cualquiera de las dos la echara a ella al agua… literalmente, claro, puesto que ella ya estaba en el agua.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Mira, Tenten-chan —llamó Deidara con seriedad, como si fuera a contarle algo de extrema confidencialidad —. Hay uno de mis chicos interesado en ti, es Neji, ¿Quieres mi ayuda, hm?

— ¡Si la quiere! —respondieron Ino y Sakura en lugar de Tenten, quien ya explotaba del bochorno. Se la iban a pagar.

— ¡Perfecto entonces! — concluyó él, soltándose del agarre que tenían como grupo. Tomó la muñeca de Tenten y la encaminó a las escalerillas de la piscina — ¡Andando!

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! N-No, ¡Espera!

Ino y Sakura se quedaron ahí, sin poder comprender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— No sé si le hicimos un favor o acabamos de sentenciar su muerte.

— Sin importar lo que ocurra, Ino, ya estamos muertas. Tenten nos va a sacer los dientes.

— Salud por eso.

Sakura se sintió cohibida por la presencia de Sasori. Algo le gustaba de él, y sin duda ese tatuaje terminaría por cocinarla viva, ¿Por qué él la excitaba tanto? Tanto ella como Ino fueron invitadas a jugar a caballitos en el agua, y todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando hubo cambio de parejas para jugar, algo surgió. Al parecer Itachi quería participar con ella al igual que Sasori, pero ella no quería verse en posición de decidir otra vez. Le pidió a Kiba, su compañero, que participaran juntos, a lo que él amistosamente aceptó. Ino, por como Sakura pudo ver, iba a continuar jugando con Sai, y así retornaron al juego. Duraron bastante rato, pero ya a eso de la una de la mañana Sakura estaba por morir de hipotermia.

Kiba, Ino y Sai la acompañaron afuera del agua, y pues ellos también tenían frío. Lo curioso era ver que la gente estaba comenzando a poblar la piscina más que antes, lo cual era algo tonto tomando en cuenta la hora. Kiba y Sai fueron a buscar unas toallas por ahí al igual que Ino y Sakura por otra parte, prometiendo compartir la toalla al que encontrara primero. Las chicas entraron a la casa y emprendieron camino al baño, puesto que lo "inteligente" sería encontrar algo ahí. El baño del primer piso estaba ocupado, por lo que sólo les quedó ir al baño que estaba en el segundo piso. Ino golpeó, y como supuso, estaba ocupado también.

— Gran-dio-so. Simplemente perfecto —Ino se quejó sin preocuparle lo molesta que pudiera parecer, tiritando sin control.

— Tengo frío —dijo Sakura, abrazando a Ino, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Necesitan toallas?

Ino y Sakura miraron a quien les habló y se sorprendieron de verle ahí. Llevaba una toalla en una mano, la cual aparentaba estar seca, y otra que ya estaba húmeda en su mano libre. Sasori las miró sin inmutarse en lo absoluto y les tendió la toalla seca, la cual Ino tomó con los dedos temblándole. Ambas le dieron las gracias.

— Creo que tengo otra más en mi dormitorio —dijo él, encaminándose por el pasillo — ¿La quieren?

Ino fue la primera en captar a dónde iba a todo y no pudo evitar sonreír maléficamente.

— Si, Sasori-kun, eso estaría bien. Gracias —habló Ino, dejando de usar la toalla que él ya les había pasado —. Sakura —llamó la rubia — ¿Podrías ir tu a buscar esa toalla? Yo llevaré esta donde Sai-kun y Kiba.

Sakura abrió los ojos con espanto. ¿Ella con Sasori en la misma habitación? ¿Solos? Eso no podía terminar bien, o bueno, quizás sí, pero ella no estaba segura de hacer _algo. _

— Vamos, por favor —pidió Ino —. Sabes que Sai me gusta hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por fis?

— Ino, yo…

— ¿Por mí, tu adorada cerdita?

— Vale… está bien…

— ¡Gracias!

Ino salió dando saltitos mientras se envolvía en la toalla. Sakura juntó toda sus energías para girarse y enfrentar a Sasori, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. SOLA. Miró a todas partes y vio que una puerta del pasillo estaba abierta, y que era la única que así estaba. Caminó hasta ahí, dándose calor a sí misma con los brazos, y preguntó por Sasori desde la entrada. Con la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo ella pudo verlo buscando algo en un cajón.

Él la miró desde ahí y le sonrió. El cabello se le había pegado a la frente por su humedad y los ojos se le habían oscurecido por la penumbra, dándole la verdadera mirada de un felino. Él alzó su brazo y le mostró la toalla.

Sakura se encaminó y la tomó de inmediato, envolviéndose con ella. Sasori siguió buscando algo en otro cajón y le entregó una camiseta, la cual ella rechazó.

— No, gracias. Voy a mojarla si la uso.

— ¿Y?

— No quiero… No quiero estropearla.

Sasori bufó y medio rió. Se la lanzó a la cara y fue hasta el interruptor de su habitación, iluminando cada centímetro de ésta. Sakura de inmediato se giró hacia una mesita que estaba en la esquina del dormitorio, bajo la ventana, y observó la pequeña muñeca tallada que ahí estaba. El olor a aserrín y barniz inundó sus sentidos, al igual que el perfume de Sasori. Todo olía muy bien ahí dentro.

— ¿Tú hiciste esta muñeca? —preguntó ella sin llegar a tocar el pequeño objeto.

— Estudio arte —explicó —. Me quiero especializar en estatuas y tallado en madera.

— Es preciosa… ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerla? —indagó ella, preguntándole con la mirada si podía tomarla. Él se lo permitió.

— Aún no está lista, pero quizás lo esté pronto. Necesitaba inspiración.

— ¿Inspiración? ¿Para qué? Sólo le falta cabello, pero aparte de eso está perfecta —comentó ella, jugando con sus bracitos.

— Gracias a ti ya sé cómo será su cabello.

Sakura lo miró sin soltar a la muñeca. Sasori se levantó de la cama y se le acercó, tomando la muñeca y rozando sus manos en la intención. Con lentitud él levantó la muñeca y luego tomó un mechón de cabello rosa de Sakura, tocando su mejilla. Sakura cerró los ojos.

Sasori puso el mechón de cabello sobre la muñeca y la imaginó.

— Preciosa —susurró él. Sakura pensó que se refería a la muñeca, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que los felinos ojos de Sasori la miraban a ella, y exclusivamente a ella.

La muñeca tomó lugar en la mesa detrás de ella, y la mano de Sasori – ahora vacía – ascendió por la toalla hasta posicionarse en su cintura. La otra mano hizo el mismo trayecto.

Se le acercó peligrosamente, y Sakura ya estaba mentalmente preparada para alejar su cara si es que a él se le ocurría besarla, pero lo que él hizo no pudo detenerlo. Sasori se curvó lo suficiente para estar a su altura (porque era alto) y bajó aun más desde se cara hasta finalmente llegar a su cuello. La besó despacio y continuado, haciendo que a ella perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— Sasori… kun…

Sasori se separó de su cuello y acercó las caderas de Sakura hacia sí, mirándola con los ojos oscurecido. Sakura tuvo que desviar su rostro enrojecido de él.

— Yo nunca he hecho algo como esto.

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó él en un susurro grave cercano a su oreja.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente cuando él lamió su cuello.

Si quería, pero la asustaba. Sólo había tenido relaciones con Sasuke, y fue después de haber cumplido cinco meses de noviazgo.

Sasori la tomó de la mano y la dejó en la cama, luego apagó la luz del dormitorio y se posicionó sobre ella, sin llegar a hacerle peso. Él la miró y vio la duda en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta, Sakura? —el acento de Sasori se marcó un poco y Sakura descubrió que él no era de Konoha. Algo en su voz le gustaba.

— No lo sé… es la primera vez que tengo sexo de una noche.

Sasori sonrió suavemente.

— Es algo romántico que me dejes ser tú primera aventurilla de una noche —dijo él, rodeando la cabeza de Sakura con sus antebrazos y quedando muy cerca de su boca —. Quiero besarte, ¿Me dejarás?

Ella no se negó y no le corrió la cara mientras él se acercaba. Fue lento y ameno. Sasori tenía un olor a madera, perfume y a hombre… una esencia exquisita. Su boca besó a Sakura con tal suavidad que apenas se rozaron. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello rojizo de él con su mano izquierda, tocando su cuello con la otra mano. Sasori ya había empezado a soltar la toalla alrededor de Sakura, y cuando lo hizo sólo la dejó en ropa interior; la cual ya se encontraba húmeda, y no únicamente por la piscina. Hizo círculos en su ombligo y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído, haciendo que Sakura suspirara con gozo.

— Déjate llevar, Sakura —gruñó en su oreja con un sensual susurro —. Quiero probarte entera.

— Sasori…

— Ya puedo imaginarte desnuda, lamiendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, dime, ¿Te gustaría?

Y Sakura se rindió. Tiró con suavidad y necesidad de su cabello y lo besó con frenesí. Sasori hundía la lengua dentro de su boca, absorbiendo hasta el último suspiro y gemido que de ella escapaba. Se giraron y Sakura quedó arriba, con ambas piernas a los costados de las caderas de Sasori. Él tomó sus senos por sobre el sostén e hizo redondeles en torno a sus pezones, fundiéndola en un ahogado gemido. Los besos ya no eran suficientes; Sakura lo quería todo y quería mucho más de todo eso. Más, más, más.

Daba pequeños rebotes sobre su regazo, y le encantó cuando él puso sus manos sus cadenas y comenzó a subirla y a bajarla. Aun con la ropa interior, el hecho del contacto causaba lucecitas en torno a Sakura. Sasori se sentó y comenzó a besar a altura de su clavícula, usando ambas manos para soltar el sostén de Sakura, la cual se afirmaba de los hombros de Sasori. Él estaba temblando por la ansiedad.

Sus senos quedaron expuestos y ella no tuvo tiempo para sentirse avergonzada —aunque de verdad lo estaba —, todo debido a que Sasori usó su lengua como dijo que lo haría. Lamía todo lo que él quería con una agitación excitante. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dedicó a disfrutar.

Sus amigas iban a destruirla mañana con sus bromas por esto.

Las manos de Sasori eran grandes y estaban algo callosas, quizás por el tallado, supuso Sakura, y aún con todo y eso, el tacto de él por lo largo de su espalda era alucinante. Las manos de Sakura lo empujaron sobre la cama y ella despacito empezó a descender desde el cuello de Sasori hasta el tatuaje que él tenía con besos ansiosos. Sakura jugó con el elástico de la ropa interior de Sasori y pasó su lengua sobre la tinta, como antes se le había antojado.

— Ah, diablos…

Sasori gruñó cuando ella hizo eso, mirándola desde su lugar. Su mano derecha despejó el rostro de Sakura de su cabello rebelde y se miraron a los ojos. Ella volvió hasta su boca se besaron sin deparar en nada más.

Los dos estaban fuera de su propio control ya.

Sasori la tumbó debajo suyo y se propuso quitarle la única prenda que a Sakura le quedaba, y cuando ya sus dedos estaban dispuestos a bajar su ropa interior, un estruendoso golpe al otro lado de la puerta hizo que tanto él como Sakura se sentaran en la cama alarmados.

Sakura tomó la toalla de antes para cubrir su desnudo pecho y se tapó lo más rápido que pudo mientras Sasori prendía la luz de su dormitorio. Al igual que Sakura, Sasori se envolvió en la toalla, ocultando a su pecaminoso "amiguito".

El sonido de gente al otro lado de la puerta hizo que a Sakura le diera una vergüenza insuperable, ¿La estaban espiando? Dios, que mal. Se puso de pie y se ocultó detrás de Sasori, quien con una mano la sujetó por la cintura. Él apenas abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar un ojo, y de mal humor se asomó. A Sakura le pareció tierno ver a Sasori sonrojado.

— Hola.

Sasori casi odió ver a Deidara, Hidan y al grupo de gente que los acompañaban. Esos dos tenían una sonrisa sugestiva en la cara e intentaban ver más allá de él en búsqueda de la suertuda que acompañaba a Sasori esa noche; alias Sakura, la cual, por cierto, sólo quería ser tragada por la tierra.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Sasori, malhumorado y ansioso. Intentó ocultar la parte pecaminosa de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta, aunque a ojos de sus amigos no había ya nada que esconder.

— Las chicas ya se van, hm —informó Deidara, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse. Sasori se esforzó por serenarse.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Ya sabes, las amigas de Sakura —continuó Hidan, quien ni se molestó en ocultar lo divertido que le parecía esto —. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado por ella.

— Eso no te lo creería ni el mismo Diablo, Hidan —contradijo Sasori, abriendo un poco la puerta y peinándose el cabello hacia atrás —. Ella no está conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro? —Hidan parecía un estúpido con semejante sonrisa en la cara. Deidara rió a su lado mientras una muchacha se le prendaba del brazo.

— Que sí, carajo. Ella no está aquí —insistió Sasori, suspirando sonoramente. Esto hizo que los dos chicos lo miraran contrariados y confundidos.

— Ah… mierda, hombre, lo siento. Creí que ella estaba aquí —se disculpó Hidan, frotándose el cuello —. Lamento haber… interrumpido.

— Si, lo siento, hm —le siguió Deidara, borrando la sonrisa de antes —. Iremos donde Itachi, quizás está con él.

— Par de idiotas —finalizó Sasori, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Sakura ya estaba terminando de ponerse la camiseta que él antes le había ofrecido cuando se miraron. Sasori se le acercó y la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ella se afirmara en sus antebrazos.

— Vaya desastre, ¿Eh? —rió Sakura. Sasori la apretó más a sí mismo.

— Te están buscando —le susurró en el rostro. Ella remojó sus labios.

— Si, y no dejarán de hacerlo hasta que me encuentren.

Sasori la tomó por el mentón y miró su rostro por completo, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos. Sakura se afirmó de la espalda de él.

— Tu teléfono.

— ¿Disculpa? —Sakura lo miró confundida, alejándose un poco de él.

— Dame tu teléfono. Te llamaré mañana —explicó él con una media sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo reprimir el alce de sus labios. Asintió con su cabeza y se lo dio.

Se despidieron escuetamente y ella se preparó para abandonar la habitación sin llamar mucho la atención. Su celular yacía junto a su ropa en el borde de la piscina, por lo que no tenía ni idea si sus amigas efectivamente la estaban buscando. Miró a Sasori mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos. Él estaba apoyado contra el muro a su lado, cruzado de brazos y con la vista puesta en ella. Ambos se sonrieron.

— Adiós —dijo ella en un susurro cómplice. Él le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

— Nos vemos, Sakura.

Abrió la puerta y echó un ojo antes de salir, pero su cuerpo de vio de pronto apretado contra la pared. Sasori la había tirado hacia el interior del dormitorio nuevamente.

— Ah, casi se me olvida.

Sasori la tomó por detrás de la nuca y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, la besó. Fue rudo al comienzo, pero más lento hacia el final. Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó, colgándose del cuello de Sasori y rodeándolo con los brazos.

— Un beso de buenas noches —contestó, dándole otro cerca del oído y en la mejilla —. Ahora si puedes irte, Sakura.

— Buenas noches, Sasori-kun.

Sakura bajó las escaleras casi flotando. Ese último beso valió más que cualquier alucinógeno.

Ino la atrapó a la bajada de las escaleras, pero por mucho que ella hablaba, Sakura no la oía. Quizás si Sakura hubiese estado un poco más pendiente habría oído como fue que Tenten las llamó a todas usando un "S.O.S", acudiendo a que debían evacuar la casa tan pronto fuese posible, ¿Cómo iba a pensar ella que Neji pelearía contra Naruto por haber besado a Hinata? La cosa se puso negra cuando otras personas se metieron en eso, a lo que Tenten y Hinata salieron pitando.

Hinata tomó a Sakura de la mano y la guió en medio de su aturdimiento a la salida de la casa. Las luces azules y rojas de la policía ya se veían desde la esquina de la calle, y sólo entonces la pelirrosa atinó.

La gente empezó a salir corriendo desde ahí y las chicas también emprendieron marcha. Karin se les unió en la siguiente calle, con el cabello revuelto y la blusa a medio cerrar. Ino se rió de ella mientras corría, apenas respirando.

Las cinco giraron en la esquina y se detuvieron a tomar aire. Sakura comenzó a vestirse ahí mismo, sin importarle mucho que la gente que seguía corriendo la viera semidesnuda.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasó ahí dentro?! —chilló Karin, acomodándose la falda y la blusa. Su bonita cara estaba completamente roja.

— Hubo una pelea y las cosas se pusieron feas —explicó Hinata. Sakura la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Y tan grande fue? A Naruto y a Neji se les fue la mano…

Tenten, Ino y Hinata la miraron como si de repente le hubiesen salido cuernos. La única que no la miraba de manera rara era Karin quien al notarlo se quedó callada, esperando una explicación.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? —preguntó Sakura algo fastidiada.

— Frentona, no eran Neji ni Naruto los que causaron esto.

— ¿Cómo que no? Tenten me dijo a la salida que ellos se pelearon.

— Y lo hicieron, sí, pero eso fue como una bufonada —dijo Tenten rápidamente —, quienes causaron el gran desastre fueron Sasori e Itachi.

Sakura dejó de ponerse su zapato y se enderezó, mirándolas con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te pillé en las escaleras, ¿Te acuerdas? —habló Ino con exaltación. Sakura asintió con la cabeza —, bien, y entonces Hinata y yo te sacamos de la casa para buscar a Karin, y mientras eso ocurría, Itachi sacó a Sasori de su habitación y quedó el caos.

Sakura miró a Tenten para corroborar lo que Ino decía, a lo que la morena asintió frenéticamente, comenzada a sonreír levemente.

— ¿Y por qué peleaban? —preguntó Sakura, aunque en el fondo ya se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Por qué será? En serio Sakura, ¿Qué se te ocurre? —Karin se le acercó y la tomó por el cuello, sonriendo con malicia —. Eres como la caja de Pandora, corazón.

— ¿Chicas…? —habló Hinata, mirando detrás de ella con algo de preocupación —…la policía.

— ¡Oh, verdad! Ya, demasiado por una noche, vayámonos a casa. Rápido señoritas, ¿Qué esperan? Una noche en la comisaría no sería divertida —insistió Tenten, iniciando el trote.

Las cinco empezaron a correr, pero antes de perder la casa por completo, Sakura se giró y observó en su dirección. La gente pasaba a su lado y el ruido de las sirenas de policía inundó sus oídos, mas eso de alguna manera la hizo sonreír.

Sus ojos se desviaron de la escena y fueron a parar al bolsillo de su vestido, el cual vibraba, y lo único que podía causar aquello era su celular. Sakura lo sacó de donde estaba y miró la brillante pantalla. Era un número desconocido.

Antes de contestar ella ya sonreía.

— ¿Si? —preguntó una vez que contestó. Una agradable risa se oyó desde la otra línea.

— Tus amigas se van sin ti —habló él. Sakura rió —. Buenas noches, Sakura.

— Buenas noches, Sasori-kun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I live for the applause, applause, applause... es buena canción hahaha

.

Martes 7 de Enero 2014

Primer fic 2014 ji ji

18:00 pm


End file.
